


Joyride

by angstbot



Series: SwanQueen Drabbles [12]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Body Swap, F/F, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, in the same time zone as incest, parent/child body swap, sex in a swapped body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 05:24:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3107726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstbot/pseuds/angstbot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma switches bodies with Charming and takes advantage of the opportunity it presents for her relationship with Regina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joyride

**Author's Note:**

> I am going to a very special hell. I tried my best to stay away from any incest implications but if you're sensitive it may not be enough. 
> 
> It's also two women having sex while one of them is in a man's body at the time.
> 
> It's not actually explicit but it is pretty kinky.

"Do you recall how sad you were to discover some things cannot be magically conjured?"

Emma felt blood rush to her face, and . . . elsewhere. "Oh fuck, but- um- but it's my dad's!" she whined.

The queen nodded rueful acknowledgement. "It's also your only chance to know what that feels like. It's your decision, but I'm willing."

This was agony, but she couldn't pass it up. "Maybe with a blindfold or something."

"There's my smart girl."

When eventually they figured out how to swap Emma and David back, she never, ever told her father she’d taken his body for a joyride.


End file.
